1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display using a photoluminescence quenching device, and a method for displaying an image using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Projection displays may be constructed using cathode ray tubes (CRTs) wherein an intermediate image is formed on a phosphor screen by electrical excitation and the intermediate image is projected onto a screen via an optical unit. The light intensity used by a CRT is very high, thereby reducing life span of the projection display. Also, projection displays constructed with CRTs consume a high amount of power and are relatively heavy and large.
Projection displays may also be constructed using liquid crystals. The light source used in liquid crystal projection displays typically consists of a white light lamp whose light is modulated with spatial resolution by a liquid crystal matrix. The colors are produced by color filters, and an enlarged image is obtained by mixing colors on reflecting and transmitting screens.
In some projection displays, an array of micro-mirrors may be used to modulate incident light. In this case, color filters are used for the production of required colors.
In other projection displays, such as those disclosed in EP 0 838 715 A1 and EP 0 869 388 A1, organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) are used as a light source. The modulation of the light intensity is achieved by a liquid crystal matrix which is located upstream of the light source. In this case, the OLED functions as a light source, similar to a back light in a liquid crystal display (LCD) and does not function as an active driving element. Brighter OLEDs are used to compensate for the optical losses caused by a polarizer and liquid crystals.